


How to Make Love

by cadkitten



Category: Dir en grey, Girugamesh (band)
Genre: Alcohol, Anal Sex, Fluff, Hand Jobs, Love Confessions, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-01-11
Updated: 2009-01-11
Packaged: 2017-11-29 10:26:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/685897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cadkitten/pseuds/cadkitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kaoru lets out how he feels to Satoshi.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How to Make Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [violet_midnight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/violet_midnight/gifts).



> Requested off jrock_ffrequest, written for violet_midnight.  
> Only thing I request is Kaoru topping. Everything else is completely on you.  
> Also for prompt_rotation 0016: Completion (Due Jan 13).  
> Beta Readers: Callie  
> Song[s]: "Snuff" by Slipknot

"If I told you that you complete my soul... what would you say?" Kaoru flicked his eyes up to meet those of the younger man sitting across from him. A serious look clouded his features.

Satoshi swallowed hard, but then smiled brightly, letting out a soft laugh. "You're pulling my leg again, aren't you?" It wouldn't be the first time and definitely wouldn't be the last.

Kaoru settled his glass on the table, slowly shaking his head. "Actually... for once, I'm not." A gentle smile caressed his full lips for just a split second. "I mean it. The way you make me feel isn't like I've ever felt before." Kaoru shrugged, looking away. It had been a hard couple of months for him and for his band.

He'd just been thinking a lot - thinking on life and on the future. The conclusion had been drawn that he was far too old already to still be looking at relationships like something that came and went. After all these years... he was ready for something more stable... more permanent. And the only person that came to mind was the inky-haired man that currently sat before him.

They had shared a lot over the few years they'd known one another. Each time one of them needed someone to go to, the other had always been there. They'd spent more than a few nights sitting up until the sun rose, pouring out their woes over a bottle or two of booze. And yet... they'd never ended up sharing a bed. For Kaoru, that was something a bit out of the ordinary. All too often, he would end up with some random person beneath him as he labored above them - his mind clouded with lust too much to see that it all meant nothing in the end. But somehow, Satoshi had never fallen into that, not even close. And something inside Kaoru told him that it all had to mean more than it looked like it did.

"I... I'd ask first if you're drunk already." Satoshi fiddled with his cup, pushing it around on the kitchen table, the low light of the single bulb reflecting off the condensation rings left behind.

"I'm not." An honest statement of truth. In fact, Kaoru was drinking only plain soda tonight.

"Then... I'd say thank you."

Kaoru let out a soft sound as he watched the cup move between the younger's hands. "Is that all you'd say?"

"Are we still talking hypothetically here?" Slight irritation evident beneath it all, something to make Kaoru smile.

"No." A simple question, a simple answer.

"Fuck... do you think you could be a bit more," Satoshi waved his hand around and then dropped it to the table with a soft thud, "open?"

Kaoru smirked, looking back at his own glass. "I've done some thinking."

"I can tell." Always that mouth... but the mouth that Kaoru now longed to kiss.

"Shut up and listen." His voice commanding.

"Hmm." A grunt of slight agreement.

"I've done some thinking..." a pause, just waiting to be interrupted again. But when nothing came, Kaoru continued, "And I've come to the conclusion that I've hit a time in my life that I need something more stable and lasting than all this one-night stand shit I keep doing."

The cup stopped moving and Satoshi raised his eyes to meet Kaoru's enquiring gaze. "And... you're asking me to be that, aren't you?"

A slight nod and a soft smile.

Satoshi sighed softly. "And if I told you that I'm younger than you... that my life hasn't gone as far as yours yet?"

"I'd tell you not to make the same mistakes I have... and just let me have you."

A smirk, unsuccessfully hidden. "You're pushy."

"And you're a smart-ass... what's your point?"

"I don't have one. I don't need one with you." Just the truth.

Kaoru moved then, leaving his glass behind and coming to loom over Satoshi's chair, leaning down and fisting his hand in that black hair, pulling the younger's head back to look up at him. "Then I need no reason for this." Kaoru's mouth met the vocalist's in an almost bruising kiss. Seconds later, he pulled back, not even giving the other time to respond or not. He shuddered softly, licking his lips to claim the taste of the other from them as his dark eyes scanned the beautiful man before him.

Satoshi kept his eyes on Kaoru, scanning his face as he tried to school his breathing. "For you... I'll try."

A smile tugged at the corners of Kaoru's lips as his eyes sparkled deviously. "Just how much will you try?"

An equivalent look shone in the youth's eyes. "Just how much will you teach me? After all... you are my elder."

Kaoru huffed softly. "Shut up about my age, will ya?"

"Only if you give me everything you keep bragging about... _tonight_."

Kaoru swallowed the partial lump in his throat and chuckled a bit. "Now you're pushy."

"So?" Something not-so-innocent in the answer.

"So, indeed." Kaoru's fingers slid from Satoshi's hair and he turned away, simply walking out of the kitchen and down the hallway of his apartment, heading straight for his bedroom. In his book, there were no bones about this. It would either happen or it wouldn't, and that was all in the hands of his potential lover.

The guitarist slowly unbuttoned his shirt, slipping it off his shoulders to let it pool on the floor at the foot of his bed. Next went his jeans, leaving only his boxer-briefs in place over his small hips. Kneeling, he pulled out the small chest he kept under the bed, removing a tube of lubricant and a small foil-wrapped package. He settled both items on the bed and pushed the chest back under it, rising just as Satoshi slipped into the room, pushing the door shut behind him.

Kaoru smiled at the action. It was something he used to do all the time - closing the door even though no one else was around. Of course, he'd gotten over it years before. But it made it all the more obvious just how many years experience he had over the other man. An age gap spread between them, large enough that some would accuse him of robbing the cradle. And yet others - Die, specifically - would only pat him on the back and tell him he'd made a good choice. He smiled at the thought of his best friend, knowing that it had been Die who taught him that not every friendship had to include sex... even if there was attraction.

He was tugged from his thoughts when the springs of his bed creaked. Looking up, he found Satoshi spread out across the black sheets, his body devoid of any clothing and his legs spread for Kaoru's view. The boy was already hard, his length standing proudly out from his body.

Kaoru moved then, standing and pushing his underwear off, revealing that he, too, was all-too ready for this. Grabbing the items from the edge of the bed, he slid between those spread legs and leaned down to catch Satoshi's lips with his own. The kiss they shared was heated and needy, almost desperate on one end and languid on the other.

With the utmost care, Kaoru took Satoshi's length in hand, slowly jerking him off. The younger man squirmed on the bed, moaning in pleasure, his voice chasing away any other thoughts Kaoru had. He focused only on providing pleasure to the other, his hand moving in just the right way until his lips had trailed down that body. His tongue flicked out, tasting the other for the first time, and then without hesitation, he slid his mouth over the rigid flesh, his head bobbing slowly.

He lubricated two fingers, slipping them between the other's ass cheeks, gently probing his entrance, rubbing until his lover was writhing on the bed. Only then did he push one digit in, plunging it in all the way to his knuckle, twisting his wrist and crooking his finger.

The answering cry of pleasure to his action pleased him, his cock twitching at the sound as the knowledge that he'd given such pleasure echoed throughout his entire body. He sucked harder, his head moving faster over Satoshi's weeping member as he worked his finger over that sweet-spot over and over.

Just before the other was about to explode, he pulled away, forgoing the second finger when he received a pitiful whimper. He didn't need to ask if the other had done this before. They had shared their stories and their tactics many a time - enough for both of them to know how this would go from the start.

Kaoru shifted, taking the condom and ripping it open with his teeth, tossing the package aside and rolling the rubber over his needy erection. A sufficient amount of lube followed, his fist pumping over himself to coat it as he gestured for Satoshi to turn over.

The younger did so without hesitation, lying on the bed with his rump in the air, a pillow neatly tucked beneath his hips to help prop them up.

The guitarist had to smile at that, appreciating that the other had taken his advice so many conversations ago. Nudging Satoshi's legs apart, he positioned himself, pressing just the tip of his length inside before pausing to make sure the other felt no discomfort. When he received no complaint, he pushed the rest of the way in with a low groan. He rested one hand on the bed, the other on the vocalist's back as he slowly began to thrust his hips, pulling out and then pushing back in. "You're so tight," he murmured softly.

"Hnn," the only answer he was going to get.

It wasn't long before Kaoru sped up, his movements growing in haste as his need grew in proportion. Skin slapped against skin, the sound almost drowned out by the sounds of pleasure both of them were making. When Satoshi came, it was almost a surprise to Kaoru, not having expected his lover to be able to get off without any extra stimulation. But there it was - a sharp cry and then the pulsing around his cock as the other poured himself out over the bed beneath them.

Kaoru groaned as he pushed in a few more times, his body flushing as he trembled. "Fuck..." the word slipped from his lips as he shoved in one last time, stopping as his cock pulsed, letting out the fluid of his need as he remained buried deep within the other. Panting softly, he remained where he was until he could support himself no longer. Only then did he move, pulling out and flopping to the side as he tugged the condom off and threw it into the trash beside his bed.

They lay there in silence for a few minutes, just catching their breath. It was broken by Kaoru's soft chuckle and then, "I'll teach you later."

Satoshi smirked at the ceiling, his eyes dancing. "Ah... but I taught you."

"And what do you proclaim to have taught me, exactly?" A slightly disbelieving look.

"How to make love."

**The End**  



End file.
